


A Wizard (by Loki)

by Ilikepickles



Series: Collection of Poems by Loki [3]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Broadway, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki Wrote This Poem, Odin (Marvel) Sucks, Poetry, Poetry By a Character, Sarcastic Loki (Marvel), Song - Freeform, Song By a Character, Wicked - Freeform, ambiguous setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikepickles/pseuds/Ilikepickles
Summary: Loki is obviously a theatre kid, but sadly we never get to see him truly unleash himself. This is what would happen if he did.
Relationships: Asgardians & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Odin (Marvel)
Series: Collection of Poems by Loki [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Wizard (by Loki)

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is Loki's parody of The Wizard and I from Wicked. Inspired by a quote of his in the comics. Warning: it is HIGHLY sarcastic. _Italics_ usually indicate sarcasm. If you want a better explanation of the humor you can email me at windowbythetwilight@gmail.com

Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me be a wizard  
If I make good  
So I'll "make good"

When I become a wizard  
Once I prove my worth  
And then I'll be a wizard  
What I've waited for since, since birth  
And with all my wizard wisdom,  
By my looks they won't be blinded  
Do you think the Aesir are dumb  
Or like bilgesnipes, so small-minded  
No, they'll say to me we see who we truly are  
A prince on whom we can rely  
Oh what a _gift_ I'll be,  
To Asgard's supply

Once I become a wizard  
My whole life will change  
'Cause once you are a wizard  
_No one_ thinks you're strange  
_No_ All-father's not proud of you  
_No_ brother acts ashamed  
And all of Asgard will _adore_ you  
When as a wizard you're acclaimed  
And this wonderful gift  
I have inside  
Maybe at last I'll know why  
When Odin drops his shame,  
Of Asgard's best lie

And one day he'll say to me, "My dear son,  
"The prince who is so superior  
"Though you're a man who's so good outside,  
"You've a different interior  
"And since folks here to an absurd degree  
"Are fixated on their biases  
"I thought it was alright by you  
"When I de-blue-ified you"

"And of course that's not important to me,  
"You're my true dad," I'll reply  
Oh, what a gift I'll be  
To Asgard's supply  
Yes I'm a lost trophy  
In Asgard's

Unlimited  
My future is  
Unlimited  
And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy  
I know it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear someday I'll be  
The one who sits on Asgard's throne,  
Yes I'm the King. It's … me

And I'll stand there, as a wizard  
Feeling things I've never felt  
And though I'll never show it,  
I'd be so _happy_ I might … melt  
And so it would be for the rest of my life  
I'd want _nothing_ else 'till I died  
Held in such high esteem  
When people see me, they would scream  
I'm the greatest irony  
In Asgard's supply

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Did you like it? Favorite part? Things I could do better? Comments feed the author.


End file.
